


Apple Pies And Kittens

by elladansgirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: A lost elfling, homeless kittens, and apple pies. Just a regular day  for Glorfindel and Erestor?





	Apple Pies And Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aglarien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns it, I merely play in his sandbox  
> Tittle: Apple Pies And Kittens  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor  
> Beta: The ever helpful, Nuinzilien. Who makes the story sound readable, thank you!   
> Feedback: yes please!  
> Summary: A lost elfling, homeless kittens, and apple pies. Just a regular day for Glorfindel and Erestor?

Erestor smiled to himself when he felt his cat jump up into his lap. He leaned back in his chair and watched as the fluffy black kitten made himself comfortable enough to lay down. The animal started purring the instant Erestor ran his hand along its fur. 

“I guess I can use a break,” he told the kitten, who looked up at him briefly then turned its head towards the open patio doors that lead to library's balcony. 

“I hear them too,” Erestor said, looking towards the balcony. “Glorfindel must be training the twins again.” He chuckled when only one of the cat's ears twitched before it rested its head back down. “He won't go easy on them, either.” 

With the kitten comfortable in his lap and still purring, Erestor was reluctant to move. He could still hear the others training outside. The sound of their swords hitting against each other seemed to echo loudly, and Erestor was curious. Of course, this would also mean he would have a chance to watch Glorfindel. 

“Sorry little one, “ he said as he gently picked up the kitten then set him back down on the chair. “I will make it up to you later,” He made his way onto the balcony. He was not sure if the twins were aware that he was watching but he had no doubt that Glorfindel already knew he was there. 

“You would have a better view if you just went down and joined them,” Elrond spoke quietly. He fought to keep from laughing as he realized that he had startled his friend. “I am sorry. I did not realize that you had not heard me join you.” 

“I was somewhat distracted,” Erestor replied, rolling his eyes when Elrond raised one eyebrow slowly. 

“So it would seem,” Elrond grinned. Feeling something brush against his leg, Elrond looked down and saw the black kitten. “So you're the one,” he said as he picked up the little ball of fur. “Glorfindel was right, you are playful.” 

Erestor watched as the kitten tried to bat at some of Elrond's hair. Even from where he stood he could hear the little one purring loudly. When it registered when Elrond had said, Erestor have the elf lord a confused look 

“How would he know?” Erestor asked as Elrond handed him the kitten. “I don't recall him ever meeting this one yet.” 

“Who do you think found him?” Elrond replied. “Him and a few of his siblings. They were hidden in one of the flour baskets in the kitchen. Their mother was nowhere in sight.” 

“He cared for them?” Erestor questioned, glancing down at the kitten who was now trying to catch some of Erestor's hair. 

Elrond nodded. “He still does. He's only found homes for two so far, this one and a little gray one. He still goes to feed the rest.” Grinning, he added. “He'll probably go once more after dinner.”

Erestor looked over his shoulder briefly, but then realized that he longer heard the sounds of Glorfindel and the twins training. When he looked back to say something to Elrond, the elf-lord was gone. 

“Get used to that,” he told his furry companion. “He can be quite odd at times.” 

The little black kitten continued to purr in Erestor's arms while the elf gently ran his hand down its back slowly. His plan for the evening had been to have some food brought to his room while he settled in with a good book. Now however, he was wondering if perhaps he shouldn't take a visit to the kitchens after dinner.

“What do you think, little one?” He looked down at the kitten. “Should I go see the rest of your siblings?” 

~ * ~ * ~ 

Pushing the kitchen door open slowly, Erestor made his way inside. The elleth in charge of the kitchens greeted him with a friendly smile. He arched an eyebrow slightly when she pointed towards a small room at the back. He stopped just at the door and leaned against the frame, smiling as he watched Glorfindel sitting on the floor and helping the young kitten to reach the small plate of food.

“Want to help?” Glorfindel looked over his shoulder, then motioned for Erestor to sit beside him. “She doesn't bite... much.” 

Erestor chuckled as he sat down beside the other elf and reached over to pet the fluffy animal. She was mostly white with a few small black spots on her head and back, and the minute his hand moved along her spine, she started purring. 

“She is the last one,” Glorfindel told him. “The others have found homes and there is still no sign of the mother cat.” 

“Well we can't leave her here,” Erestor told him. “She'll be too lonely. She'll just have to stay with me. The two kittens can keep each other company when I am not there.” 

Glorfindel had been about to say something when they heard someone calling them from the kitchen. He handed Erestor the kitten so they could go investigate/

“I figured you two might be hungry.” The elleth smiled at them. “I've left a couple of apple pies, enjoy them.” she added. She rubbed the kitten's nose gently then turned and left them both alone on the kitchen. 

“Apple?” Erestor grinned over at Glorfindel.

“That is what she said,” Glorfindel nodded. “I say we attack those before anyone else comes in and we have to share.” 

Erestor laughed and nodded in agreement. The two sat down at a small table by the wall and enjoyed talking while they finished both pies.

“She seems to really like you,” Glorfindel said as he saw the kitten was still curled up in Erestor's lap. 

“For now,” he replied. “She'll see her brother and forget all about me.” 

“I doubt anyone could forget about you,” Glorfindel replied quietly. He was sure Erestor was about to say something, but they were interrupted by a few small elflings running in, followed by their parents. 

“Why don't we get this one to the room?” Erestor suggested. “Then perhaps you would join me for a walk.” 

“The gardens are a nice place to enjoy an evening walk,” Glorfindel said and smiled when Erestor nodded in agreement. He cleaned up the table as Erestor stood with the kitten, then followed him to the room. 

“I think they'll be fine,” Erestor said as he watched the two kittens slowly approaching each other. “It's not like they can get into too much trouble in the room.” 

“Then come.” Glorfindel offered Erestor his arm. “The gardens are waiting.” 

Grinning, Erestor took the offered arm and allowed Glorfindel to guide him outside and to the gardens. The sun was just setting and everything had a relaxed feeling, including Erestor himself. 

“We can sit if you want,” Glorfindel said as they had reached one of the benches. “But I'd like to show you something.” 

“Then show me.” Erestor nodded, placing one hand over Glorfindel's arm gently 

Glorfindel reached over and tucked some of Erestor's hair back behind his ear. He shivered, watching the way Erestor had closed his eyes. Slowly, Glorfindel trailed his fingers across Erestor's jaw slowly 

“It's not far,” Glorfindel assured him. It took everything he had to be able to step away slightly so they could continue walking. 

“How did you know I would go see the kitten after dinner?” Glorfindel asked as they walked further down the path. 

“Elrond told me,” Erestor replied, arching an eyebrow slightly when Glorfindel laughed. 

“He's a wise one,” Glorfindel chuckled. “We're here.” 

Erestor looked around and saw that they had arrived at the far end of the gardens. There was a gentle flowing stream between some trees. The branches of the larger tress hung down low enough to make the area more secluded. Under those branches was a bench.

“I don't recall that bench being here before,” Erestor said quietly. 

“I put it there,” Glorfindel told him. “It's quiet and peaceful here. The bench is more for comfort.” 

“So this is where you come,” Erestor grinned. “I've sometimes seen you return to the manor late at night. I always wondered where you would go off to.” 

“I may have fallen asleep here once or twice.” Glorfindel chuckled lightly. “As I said, its peaceful.” 

“I know,” Erestor agreed. “I used to come to this very spot often. I've not been in a while and I did not know how much I've missed being here until now.” 

“Well then.” Glorfindel smiled at him. “Perhaps we can meet here more often,”

“Or we can just walk here together,” Erestor told him. “I do enjoy your company.” 

The two elves sat down on the bench and continued to talk between themselves. Neither one realized how dark it was getting as they enjoyed each other's company. 

“Have you seen the caves yet?” Erestor asked after they had been there a while. “It's just a little further up the path on the other side of the stream.” 

“I've seen them, but have not yet been in them,” Glorfindel replied. “If you're feeling adventurous, we can go now.” 

Erestor laughed but nodded his head. He was enjoying Glorfindel's company too much to have their night end just yet. 

“A quick look,” Glorfindel promised. “ Then I'll get you back to your kittens.” 

“After a quick stop to the kitchens,” Erestor said. “I'll bring them some food. A peace offering for leaving them alone this long.” 

“I see they will be spoiled.” Glorfindel laughed as the two elves made their way across the stream and further up the path. 

Erestor saw the cave entrance up ahead. “This looks a lot less intimidating during the day.” 

“I assure you, no harm will come to you while I am here,” Glorfindel told him. “You will be well protected.” 

Erestor took one more step and the rocks along the path shifted, making him lose his balance. He had barely taken a breath when he found himself wrapped in Glorfindel's arms. 

“As I was saying,” Glorfindel grinned. “We do not have to go in, Erestor. I would not have you do anything that does not make you feel comfortable or safe.”

“Right now, I've never felt safer,” Erestor heard himself say before he could stop himself. 

“Only being here puts you at risk,” Glorfindel said.

“At risk of what?” Erestor asked, lifting his head to look up at Glorfindel.

“Being kissed,” Glorfindel replied. He lowered his head and kissed Erestor tenderly until he felt the other elf melt against him and deepen the kiss.

“I have to admit,” Erestor said. “I hope I find myself at risk of this often.” 

Glorfindel laughed. “Indeed you will be,” he told him. Just as he kissed him again, Glorfindel suddenly tensed up. He turned his head towards the entrance of the cave and quietly listened. 

“Someone is in there,” Glorfindel replied after Erestor had asked him what was wrong. “I need to go in and look.” 

“Not alone you don't,” Erestor told him then followed Glorfindel when he started walking towards the cave. It was only then that he realized Glorfindel had his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He had not even noticed that Glorfindel even had his sword with him until that moment. 

“Who would be out here at this time?” Erestor wondered.

“You mean besides us?” Glorfindel chuckled. “Perhaps no one but I am sure I heard...” 

Erestor almost walked into Glorfindel when he suddenly stopped. He had to take a step back and then look past the golden haired elf before he could see what had caught Glorfindel's attention.

“How did you get here, little one?” Glorfindel asked the elfling as he approached him slowly. “It's late and I am sure your parents are looking for you.” 

Erestor saw the elfling wipe his eyes before he looked up at them both. It was clear that the young elf was scared. 

“I was just walking,” the elfling replied. “Then I got lost and couldn't find my way back.” 

“Well then,” Glorfindel smiled. “It's a good thing we're here. Come,” he said. “we'll show you the way back. This way, you'll know for next time.” 

Erestor moved aside and helped the young elf out of the cave. He arched an eyebrow slightly when the elfling suddenly hugged them both. 

“Do you have a name?” Glorfindel asked, “Or should I just call you little one?” 

“Lindir,” the elfling replied quietly as he looked up at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel was no small elf to begin with, and it amused Erestor to see him almost towering over the young Lindir, who did not seem to be intimidated by Glorfindel at all. Most young elves were, including the twins. 

“Alright then, little Lindir.” Glorfindel winked at Erestor. “Let's get you home.” 

The elfling's laugh seemed to echo around them as Glorfindel lifted him up easily and placed him on his shoulders. 

“Shall we?” Glorfindel grinned at Erestor and offered him his arm. “We'll come back for another visit soon, I promise.” 

“I will hold you to that promise,” Erestor replied as they made their way back through the gardens towards the manor. 

They were barely even through the doors when Lindir's parents rushed over to them. Glorfindel lowered the elfling off his shoulders, only to have the elfling pulled into his mother's embrace. 

“I was about to send for you,” Elrond said as he joined the two elves. “It seems he's been missing all day.” 

“We found him at the old caves,” Erestor replied. “Scared, but otherwise unharmed.” 

Elrond gave them a questioning look, but the two elves only grinned his way. He shook his head in amusement before he went to join Lindir and his parents. 

“Let's see about some food for the kittens,” Glorfindel said. “I think it may take some spoiling form us both since I've kept you out longer than intended.” 

“You just want to play with them again.” Erestor laughed as he slid his arm around Glorfindel's and they made their way back to the kitchen.

~ * ~ * ~ 

“Kittens and lost elflings?” Arwen questioned them, raising her eyebrow slightly. “That's it? That doesn't sound like a great love story.” 

“Well you forgot the apple pies,” Glorfindel replied calmly, making Erestor laugh. 

“There has to be more,” the young elfling said, pouting a little. “I know the part of Lindir being lost is true, he told me. He also mentioned that you both watched him very closely after that.” 

“We did,” Glorfindel agreed.

“Still does not seem very romantic.” She sighed. 

Glorfindel was having a hard time trying to keep from laughing. He looked over his shoulder at his mate, who merely shrugged his shoulders. 

“It all depends on how you look at it, princess,” Glorfindel replied. “Now, enough stories. You should already be sleeping.” 

Arwen pouted again, but when Glorfindel arched his eyebrow, she moved under her covers and rested her head on her pillow. She sighed softly, closing her eyes after she saw Glorfindel get up to leave the room. 

“He's more romantic than he lets on,” Erestor whispered to her. “He left out the part of how he'd have a single rose sent to my room every night.” He winked when she looked over at him. “And every year, on the same day we went to that cave, he has cook make us some apple pies.”

 

He leaned over and kissed the side of her head gently, then tucked her in properly. She giggled softly when he tapped the tip of her nose. 

“But you did not hear that from me.” He smiled at her. “Now get some sleep, little one.” 

Erestor waited until he was sure she was settled in, then quietly made his way out of the room. He was met just outside the door by his own mate, who was leaning against the wall, a single white rose in one hand. 

“A hopeless romantic,” Erestor said as he accepted the rose and he kissed his mate softly.

“Her or me?” Glorfindel asked as he slid one arm around Erestor's waist.

“Both, I believe.” Erestor chuckled. “Elrond will have his hands full when she gets older. As for you, I enjoy every minute of it.” 

“You told her about the roses?” Glorfindel asked as he nuzzled Erestor's neck.

“And the pies,” Erestor replied. “However, I did not mention anything about visiting the cave every chance we get, or how we spend our time there.”

“Well, I would hope not.” Glorfindel laughed. “She is far too young to hear such things.” 

Erestor closed his eyes when Glorfindel wrapped both arms around him. Out of all the places he'd ever been to, this was his favorite.

“Feeling safe?” Glorfindel whispered in his ear, making Erestor shiver slightly.

“Yes,” Erestor replied “Am I at risk of being kissed again?” 

“You are at risk of far more.” Glorfindel grinned wickedly, “I promise you that.”

~ ~ ~ ~ 

The End.


End file.
